User blog:FemilyForever/I blow your minds away by doing THE 100 QUOTE CHALLENGE!!
1. Introduction. I will do the 100 quote challenge simply because, unlike my awesome sister , I can not write or draw. These quotes will be from real P'n'F episodes and you have to be a total PnF geek to get them all right. So without further ado, the 100 quote challenge!! And it will be updated so keep looking! 2. Love. "We should do this romance stuff more often." "Yes, yes we should." 3. Light. "Milkshakes? Man that sign was so bright I thought it was a star!" 4. Dark. 5. Seeking Solace. 6. Break Away. "Oh, give me a break. *snap* AAAAAAAHH!" *rim-shot app* 7. Heaven. 8. Innocence. "And that's where it goes whan you flush!" 9. Drive. "Not now Mom. I need to get this car in the sky!" 10. Breathe Again. "Phineas? Ferb? Phineas! Ferb! NOO!" "Candace?" Phineas and Ferb? You're alive!" "Yeah, we have like four lives left!" 11. Memory. "When I was small the world was such a strange place. But that was all until I saw his strange face... " 12. Insanity. "It's a busting feeding frenzy, stay out of the water! It's a busting feeding frenzy, stay out of the water! You're going down down down at the busting feeding frenzy!" 13. Misfortune. "Vanessa help me! A platypus tied me up in my own pants!" "How did I get to the point in my life where that is not a strange sentence to me?" 14. Smile. "Agent P, this is no laughing matter." "It won't stop flushing!" "Carl! I told you, there's nothing funny about a man in his underwear skating into a toilet." 15. Silence. "And listen to this! This is a totally different silence than the Ferb silence we're used to. Here! I'll play it backwards." 16. Questioning. 17. Blood. "Oh, not a plunger jam! I hate those, they always make the Paper-Cutinator... explode." 18. Rainbow. "Behold! The Rainbowinator! It will make a giant rainbow sprawl across the entire Tri-State area!" 19. Gray. "You look just like your grandfather. Just look at that resemblance." 20. Fortitude. 21. Vacation. "I've always wanted to vacation this close to a volcanic hot spot. Do you smell what I smell?" "Mm-mm. Magma." 22. Mother Nature. "Why did I get a biodegradable trap? Stupid Mother Earth." 23. Cat. "My cat! You found my cat!" "Ugh, I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I?" 24. No Time. "Just back away slowly, and no sudden movments. Okay, try panicing and making a lot of sudden movements." 25. Trouble Lurking. "I had a feeling there was someone hiding behind the mailbox. I had a nemesis!" 26. Tears. "We were in Paris. The most romantic city in the world. And he didn't even notice me. I would give anything for him to just sit and watch this beautiful sunset with me." 27. Foreign. "That's what I love about you Americans. You're like big fun children." 28. Sorrow. "Oh look,Perry's back! Where have you been? We've missed you so much." 29. Happiness. 30. Under the Rain. "Wow, that was quick." "Well, no one likes working in the rain." 31. Flowers. "Where's Vanessa?" "She went off with someone else." 32. Night. "Oh, Perry, go back to sleep. It sounded like you were having a bad dream." 33. Expectations. "You always have a plan." "We don't have a plan. We'll just have to wing it." "Wing it? There's no winging it in the book! Oh, how heros fall!" 34. Stars. "Phineas, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars Dance with me?" "Ferb? What's our schedule? Okay. We'll be there." "Both of you?" "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun." 35. Hold My Hand. 36. Precious Treasure. 37. Eyes. "I think I just tanned my eyeballs!" 38. Abandoned. "You know, I used to think you couldn't spell 'platypus' without 'us'." "Well you can, but it would just be 'Platyp.' " 39. Dreams. "We should build a machine that can project your dreams like a movie!" 40. Rated. 41. Teamwork. "You see that mountain over there? It used to be over there. With a little teamwork, you can do anything." 42. Standing Still. "Hey, people, I thought we agreed we weren’t gonna do this. How many times do I have to say it? He’s a platypus. They don’t do anything." 43. Dying. Phineas? Ferb? Phineas! Ferb! NOOO!" "Hey Candace, what's the matter?" "I thought you guys had dided!" "No, we have like four lives left!" 44. Two Roads. "We just follow Ferb. He's got the map." *map blows away* "Oh, well, I guess it's pretty straight forward from here." 45. Illusion. "It looks like a beaver duck." 46. Family. "Oh, Lawrence. You and the kids are all the adventure I'll ever need." 47. Creation. "I just discovered why cows and frogs don't date." 48. Childhood. "I used to come here all the time when I was little. Littler, anyway." 49. Stripes. "It's cool, comfortable, and undetectable by radar. It practically screams Summer!" 50. Breaking the Rules. "Buford no! That would be cheating!" "Boys rule!" 51. Sport. "It's the bottom of the ninth, bases are loaded. It's all up to this final pitch from Ferb "The Curb" Fletcher. And the wind up. And it's a striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! And the crowd goes wild!" 52. Deep in Thought. "Sooo, how's the antique business?" "It's good. You know we have a saying in the antique business." "What is it?" "What is what?" "The saying that you use in the antique business." "Oh, I don't use it, but there is one." 53. Keeping a Secret. "I can honestly tell you that a terrifying lake nose monster does not exist in this lake." 54. Tower. "This says the Tokyo Tower is the largest self supporting structure in the world. But it doesn't say anything about a giant water balloon. Dad?" 55. Waiting. "...Wer'e starin' and wer'e glarin' 'till our corneas burn! We hope it will stay for the rest of the day till our mama returns!" 56. Danger Ahead. "For safety's sake, maybe Ferb and I should go on ahead and check the place out beore you come up." 57. Sacrifice. "The good news is you've been relocated away from your own family to this new family in the Quad-State Area." "It's the other way around, sir!" "Oh! Yes. The bad news is the relocation, and the good news is the new villain thing. Just make sure you take your belongings from the house when you leave." 58. Kick in the Head. "Ow, thanks for the headache." "OW! Thanks for the face ache!" 59. No Way Out. "Too bad there's only one way down. The stairs!" 60. Rejection. "You're gonna leave me again?" "You're gonna have to trust me. Have I ever let you down?" "Yes. Like, four times today alone!" "I'm sorry, Isabella. Maybe one day you'll understand. Come on, Ferb." "Phineas, don't you leave me! Phineas!" 61. Fairy Tale. "It's not like I expect him to arrive with a glass slipper or anything, but a phone call would be nice!" 62. Magic. "Oh, great and magical being who make all things magically vanish before Mom sees them...knock it off!" 63. Do Not Disturb. "That better not be a "Do not disturb" sign! Curse you Perry the platypus!" 64. Multitasking. "So, how many apps can it run? Can I play MP3s and send texts to Stacy the same time? How 'bout... Hey, wait a minute. All this phone does is...make phone calls!" 65. Horror. "Wash away the horror, wash away the horror.." 66. Traps. "A golf course! A golf course has lots of traps. That's what I should have said." 67. Playing the Melody. "Excellent. From the top of this building, everyone in the Tri-State Area should be able to hear us." 68. Hero. "Aha! I stole 20 bucks from this woman! Help! The Beak!" 69. Annoyance. "Is that REALLY nessasary?" "Why? Does it bug ya?" "Well yes, a little." "Then yeah, its nessasary." 70. 67%. 71. Obsession. "Even my Betty Boombox which rests on my Betty Bedside table next to my Betty Bed runs on Betty Batteries!" "Obsession rocks!" 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't. "I can't take it anymore! I have been sitting here for months, staring at red rocks! That's all there is on that stupid planet! Red rocks!" 74. Are You Challenging Me? "Buford, it could be the biggest game in the world and girls could STILL beat boys." 75. Mirror. "It's for you." "Hi Jeremy." "Not Jeremy, Mom!" "Oh hi, Mom! Here's Candace." "See?" "That was a very nice impression of yourself, Candace." 76. Broken Pieces. "Oh great, now this thing's broken, they've got the Pizzazium- Look. Thanks for your help but I can do this on my own." 77. Test. "Did someone say TEST?" "It's not really a test, we're more of lab rats going after cheese." "Did someone say CHEESE?" 78. Drink. "Ah, water. It's like drinking wet air." 79. Starvation 80. Words. "Still a man of few words I see?" "Nah, you missed it. Earlier he had two lines." "Wow, chatty." 81. Pen and Paper. "..And Jeremiah was like totally checking me out when-" "WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN I AM TRYING TO USE THE QUILL!!" 82. Can You Hear Me? "Hey Mrs. Flynn, whatcha doin? I said- Oh, rocking out those headphones, huh?" 83. Heal. "I'm off to the store to get as much Mucus-B-Gone as I can carry." 84. Out Cold. 85. Spiral. "Why do my nostrils whisper to meee?" 86. Seeing Red 87. Food. "Do you find it as curious as I do that your menu has not changed since you opened in 1969?" 88. Pain. "Perry the platypus, how did you escape? What's that?" *punch* "Well I guess I walked right into that one." 89. Through the Fire. "Everyone to the front car. We're going to have to cut loose these cars." *Fire shoots up, blocking Candace, Phineas, and Ferb* "The motor's overheating!" "Sorry guys, you're on your own." (This quote is from the movie if anyone's wondering) 90. Triangle. 91. Drowning. "Help! I can't swim!" "Thank you and curse you Perry the platypus!" 92. All That I Have. 93. Give Up. "You got from my speech about how you should never give up is that you SHOULD give up?" "Well you did say give up a lot." 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement. "Turkey on rye or plain bologna meat, our sandwich guy will make you want to eat! Come on down to sandwich town!" 96. In the Storm. "What kind of fun can we have when it's raining?" "We could talk about our feelings." "Okay, let me rephrase that. What kind of fun can we have when it's raining?" 97. Safety First. "Safety first!" "Safety first!" "Safety first!" "A steering wheel? How is this safe?" 98. Puzzle. "Have you finished your puzzle yet?" 99. Solitude. "No Jeremy, don't look at me! I must hide myself!" 100. Relaxation. "MOM! I TOTALLY NEED THIS SERENITY LOTION!!" More coming soon!!! Please keep coming back for more! Category:Blog posts